In the name of love
by AnormalGirlOfHope
Summary: Al dejar caer sus perversas manos sobre aquel inocente niño, dio cuenta del gravísimo error que había cometido, diez años después solo quedaba rezar para salvar su vida.
1. In the name of love

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es de _Hidekaz Himaruya_.

 **Alerta** **: Esto es un AU, contiene violaciones, pedofilia, y acoso. Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Personajes** : ( _Alfred F. Jones_ ), Inglaterra ( _Arthur Kirkland_ ),España (Antonio F. Carriedo), Italia del norte (Lovino Vargas)…

 **Manhattan, Estados Unidos, 02 de diciembre de 2015**

En un pequeño restaurante urbano un chico sorbía ruidosamente su bebida, molestando inconscientemente a un hombre en la mesa de al lado. En cuestión de segundos esa persona se levantó furiosa de la mesa, llamándole la atención al chico. El desinterés que el joven mostraba lo saco más de quicio, provocando que le arrebatara el vaso y lo lanzara al zafacón.

-Mocoso me tienes cansado con tu maldito sorbeto. Acaso no te enseñaron educación en casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? Quién te crees que… ¿Arthur Kirkland?

Ambos se miraron curiosos, uno se preguntaba por qué ese mocoso sabía su nombre, mientras el otro miraba a su antiguo tutor de literatura. Una empleada se acercaba a pedirles que se comportaran. El inglés avergonzado se disculpó y se sentó frente al chico.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Dudo que estés en la universidad.

-Oh, éramos vecinos hace muchos años, en serio no me recuerdas- pregunto el joven, con una sonrisa infantil en los labios, movía los dedos sobre la mesa, como si estuviera nervioso- me dabas tutoría de literatura.

-No recuerdo eso en lo mínimo.

-¿De verdad? Pero, fueron muchos meses, y me cuidabas junto a mi gemelo.

-Mira chico, no sé de qué me hablas, le di tutoría a muchos niños durante el tiempo que curse secundaria.

-Pero, no los besaste a todos ellos, ¿o sí?

El rostro del hombre palideció unos momentos y halo de la oreja al chico.

-Baja la voz- miro a todos lados, esperando que nadie hubiese escuchado, luego lo encaro- no puedes ser tú, pareces un mastodonte de como eras antes, Jones.

Era cierto, desde que lo vio sintió una familiaridad, pero era imposible que fuera el, era imposible hasta esa confesión, entonces el ambiente se tornó pesado para el inglés. Sentía vergüenza de sí por haber cometido un acto tan descarado como manosear y besar a un niño de 8 años, renuncio a darle tutorías antes de que las cosas empeoraran. No quería ser un pedófilo, pero lo era.

-¡Hurra! Por fin me recuerdas. Te fuiste Arthie, por muchos años, pensé que no te volvería a ver, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, hasta pague 12 dólares por una soda, ya sabes para parecer casual, y eso es mucho dinero, en McDonald's son solo 5.44 por la extra grande- dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?- pregunto curioso, en los últimos diez años no había sentido tantas emociones juntas, ni siquiera con su ex pareja François. Quería huir de ese lugar, pero lo único que hacía era mirar esos ojos azules- E intenta hablar más lento, parece que dices un trabalenguas.

-Te acose.

-Estas de joda- dijo riéndose- dime la verdad, Jones.

-Es cierto- frunció el ceño- trabajas como profesor en NYU, tu ID es F100000 4567 8, tienes un gato llamado Buttercup, te gustan los clásicos, sales a las 5 a.m. a correr, regresas a las 6 con unas compras cada miércoles, te gusta el té negro, trabajas de 8 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche, vienes 3 veces por semana a este restaurante a las doce del mediodía, puntual, has publicado 5 libros, tu primera pareja murió de un ataque al corazón- el inglés le cerro la boca con la mano, un poco asustado.

-Sabes que el acoso es ilegal, ¿cierto?

-Yo, solo quería verte de nuevo- dijo en voz baja, como un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza- Sé que no usas ninguna red social desde el 2012, buscarte al principio fue muy difícil para mí aun cuando no sabía nada de programación.

-Deberías irte, lo que paso tenlo como un mal recuerdo, bórralo de tu mente si deseas, pero no vuelvas a seguirme o te denunciare a la policía- Dijo el inglés no muy seguro en sus palabras.

Entonces se levantó del asiento, tomo su maletín y salió del establecimiento. El chico lo miro irse a través del gran ventanal. Una sonrisa surco su rostro lentamente, lo que Arthur ignoraba era que Alfred no seguía siendo el mismo niño dulce e ingenuo que fue durante su infancia. Lo sabía todo acerca de él, desde que se graduó, su regresó a Inglaterra, su vida profesional y sobre todo la personal. El estadounidense lo acoso a un nivel enfermizo, tanto que conocía desde la dirección de su casa hasta la clave de acceso de sus cuentas bancarias.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Arthie- Aseguro como si de una infantil venganza se tratase.

 **Brooklyn, Estados Unidos, 02 de diciembre de 2015**

La tarde dio paso a la noche, junto con la baja temperatura. Arthur junto sus manos y exhalo sobre estas, intentando darles algo de calor. Había olvidado sus guantes sobre el escritorio, no tenía en planes regresar por ellos, era un viaje ajetreado a esas horas por un viejo par de guantes.

Sus clases fueron poco estresantes, a pesar de estar a un paso de los finales, era la paz antes de la tormenta. Aunque la tormenta estaba allí, presente, en su memoria de corto plazo, con nombre y apellido. Esperaba olvidar el incidente con el Jones, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería. No sabía que era, una extraña clase de nerviosismo atravesó su cuerpo. Inquietándole. Camino una cuadra más para llegar al portal del edificio donde vive, abrió la puerta y subió al cuarto piso. Camino por el poco iluminado pasillo para entonces parar en seco, la puerta de su departamento estaba ligeramente abierta. Encabronado de que fuera algún ladrón, agarro con las dos manos su maletín, pensaba pegarle con eso hasta dejarle sin conocimiento.

Abrió la puerta de forma sigilosa, miro en la oscuridad la pequeña cocina, nada fuera de lo común, su habitación estaba justo como la dejo. El gato maullaba por comida, entonces decidió caminar hacia el baño, la claridad de la ciudad entraba por la ventana. La casa estaba vacía, o es pensó. Una risotada surgió de la sala de estar. El sudor por los nervios bajo por su frente y cuello, la risa era familiar. Tomo su encendedor del bolsillo conjunto con el ambientador al lado del inodoro. Iba a quemar vivo a ese maldito. Salió a paso lento haciendo crujir la madera, demonios ya sabe que estoy aquí, pensó.

Sorpresa fue encontrar al mismo joven de hace unas horas sentado en su sofá.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, Jones, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Espera, no respondas, la verdadera pregunta es cómo sabes que vivo aquí. Contesta antes que llame a la policía.

El inglés bajo los brazos, estaba a punto de quemar vivo a un niñato, en que pensaba, quemar a alguien, quizás incendiaria todo el edificio por ese pensamiento irracional.

-Me dejaste solo en el restaurante, Arthie, eso estuvo mal, pensé que eras más educado por ser inglés, pero estuve equivocado. Sabes, venia solo a recibir mi bienvenida. Entre en NYU, solo por ti- dejo caer una carta abierta sobre la mesa de café.

-De verdad que estas mal. Sal de mi casa antes de que te metas en más problemas.

-Arthur, hubiera entrado a MIT, a Harvard, pero entre a esa porquería de universidad solo por ti. No entiendes, hahahaha- rio nerviosamente- Yo quiero ser tu héroe y lo único que haces es rechazarme. Frisare tus cuentas bancarias si no me das lo que quiero.

-Eso es absurdo Jones, ve a casa, has de estar un poco desequilibrado emocionalmente- se burló, luego intento volver a su postura inicial- Necesitas ir urgentes a un psicólogo. Intentare contactar a tus padres.

Se acercó, intentando calmar al impulsivo chico, que de la nada tenía un arma blanca en sus manos.

-Cálmate, Alfred- Dijo más asustado por él que por sí.

-Tú me usaste, entonces te fuiste- soltó con la voz quebrada intentando no llorar- me tocaste por todas partes y me besaste, ¿Es violación si me gusto, aun siendo un niño? ¿Huiste por esa misma razón? ¿No podríamos estar juntos como siempre quise?

Estaba en ese aprieto por andar de idiota cuando joven, le lleva diez años a ese niño, es un abuso, y aun a sabiendas lo hizo, aunque de cierto modo no se arrepentía. Le gustaba ese niño alegre, chillón e insoportable. Se acercó, paso a paso al chico que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, para abrazarlo.

Alfred respondió rápido al abrazo sonriendo entre una que otra lagrima bajaban por sus mejillas. Desde el día en que se fue callo sus miedos, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Tenía la enorme necesidad de encontrarlo, por lo tanto debía seguir igual a los ojos de todo el mundo; Su familia, sus amigos… Sin embargo, por dentro comprendía, de alguna forma u otra, que todo estaba mal, pero que sin Arthur estaba muerto por dentro. Lo busco por años, lo rastreo por cielo, mar y tierra hasta que dio con él en el 2012, y ahora que era un excelente hacker, con unos pocos códigos logro acceder a todo dato que aparecía sobre el inglés, esta vez seria definitivo, ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos no lo dejaría escapar.


	2. Shades of cold

**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia_ no me pertenece, es de _Hidekaz Himaruya_.

 **Alerta** **: Esto es un AU, contiene violaciones, pedofilia, y acoso. Se recomienda discreción.**

 **Personajes** : ( _Alfred F. Jones_ ), Inglaterra ( _Arthur Kirkland_ ),España (Antonio F. Carriedo), Italia del norte (Lovino Vargas)…

Nota: Habrán saltos en el tiempo, al estilo de Dr. Who, es sobre las memorias de Arthur y como todo le cambio de un día para otro. A veces el pasado resurge de la nada, cambiando a las personas. Entre tanto lo peor que podría pasar es dejarlo en el olvido, sin cerrar el ciclo.

 **Manchester, Reino Unido, 12 de Junio de 2013**

Bajo del tren. La calidez del verano junto con el poco sol que se dejaba entrever por las espesas nubes le daba paz. Estaba en casa. Su hermano mayor le esperaba con el rostro ensombrecido, las espesas cejas del pelirrojo se juntaban mostrando su disgusto. Se había hecho demasiado tarde, llevaba unas horas de retraso y eso solo significaba una cosa. Trabajo pesado en la granja bajo el enorme calor.

-Peste, llegas tarde- dijo Scott, soltándole la enorme y callosa mano contra la cabeza de Arthur.

-No controlo el ferrocarril, hubieron fallas de camino y me cambiaron de tren- respondió sobándose por el golpe, no estaba en ánimos de pelear.

-Por lo menos hubieras avisado antes, llevo horas esperándote aquí.

Caminaron rápido hacia el carro, se había acostumbrado a los carros estadounidenses y por error tomo por la derecha.

-Perdón, la mala costumbre- se excusó Arthur dando una larga vuelta por la parte trasera del MG Magnett del año 60.- Lo has cuidado bastante bien, era el favorito de papá.

-Sí, es mi joya.

Manejaron por una hora hasta el viejo barrio, subieron la 62, para entonces empezaba a caer la primera lluvia del día, mojando todo el cultivo. La casa era pequeña, pero bien acomodada. Saco las maletas rápido, entrándolas al pasillo, mientras Scott guardaba el carro en el cobertizo. Mary abrazo a su hijo con mucha fuerza. El más pequeño, Peter, había corrido hasta donde Arthur mostrándole lo mucho que había crecido. Sintió un revoloteo en su corazón, estaba en casa.

 **Jersey City, Estados Unidos, 26 de Agosto de 2013**

El inglés bajo las últimas cajas al departamento, había logrado un traslado a la universidad de Jersey para terminar su tesis. Compartía departamento con un viejo amigo de secundaria, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un Español demasiado alegre para su gusto, pero, no tenia de otra. A veces, entre el estrés de la universidad y el trabajo salían a comer juntos. El inglés en una noche de borrachera confeso que no podía seguir pagando su departamento solo, entonces el español que había sido echado de su casa católica por ser gay decidió mudarse con él.

-Oye, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces con eso?- Chillo escandalizado.

-Hostia tío, no puede ser que en serio uses esto- comento entre risas el español, corriendo con una caja en sus manos- Y yo te hacia hetero, tío.

-¡Cállate!- Le lanzo un zapato, que dio certero a las manos del español, provocando que el consolador callera de sus manos.

Arthur se le lanzo a darle con el otro zapato, cabreado de las risas del español. No supo cómo, pero en septiembre empezaron a salir, y entre el trabajo, los pagos, las discusiones sin sentido, decidieron cortar. No sería la primera vez que sucedía, pasó con Francis, aunque este le había sido infiel con un secretario pasante de la empresa en la que trabajaban, luego con Jessica, una joven de su universidad. A veces, pensaba que era culpa de ellos. Aunque él sabía su forma de ser, cuando no sabía que más hacer estudiaba de más, o tomaba horas extras en el trabajo, al tanto que descuidaba su vida social y personal. Silenciaba sus preocupaciones fingiendo que todo estaba bien, y sus relaciones morían en el desinterés.

A pesar de todo seguía manteniendo contacto con el español, quizás por el mismo misterio con el cual habían empezado a salir.

 **New York, Estados Unidos, 31 de diciembre de 2014**

Un joven de ojos azules miraba la gran bola de año nuevo, la gran multitud a su alrededor lo aprisionaba, inmovilizándolo. Miro a su objetivo, a lo lejos un hombre de estatura promedia, miraba junto a dos latinos la gran bola. A veces las cosas no son suficientes, volviendo el camino duro. Pronto comenzaría el conteo regresivo, debía lograr llegar hasta él.

-Antonio di merda, no me jodas- dijo dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-Pero, Looovi, quiero abrazarte- replico volviendo a abrazar por detrás al ítalo.

-Ustedes me enferman- el inglés saco una caja de cigarrillos mientras se movía del lugar, buscando más espacio.- Regreso ahora.

-No tío, la bola bajara en casi unos minutos- dijo Fernández, jalándole del abrigo- Hay que mantenerse juntos.

-Déjalo ir, idiota. Hasta yo me quiero largar, este frio me está congelando las malditas bolas- se quejó Vargas, dejando caer su espalda sobre el pecho del español, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, para entrar en calor.

-Lovi, tu lenguaje- dijo llamándole la atención a su pareja.

-Regreso ahora, no se preocupen, iré a fumar a un lado dónde no hayan tantas personas.

-Pero, Arthur te vas a perder todo- recibió un codazo de Vargas, y una mirada de pocos amigo del inglés- Bien pero regresa pronto, nos iremos a beber.

-Sí, sí- dijo asiendo un gesto con la mano, dando señal que se largaba de allí.

Camino hacia una zona menos concurrida, un callejón entre edificios. El joven de ojos azules lo seguía a distancia. Bajo el conteo regresivo de la multitud, Kirkland dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo. Exhalo todo el humo absorto de la persona que se acercaba a sus espaldas. Cuando la bola callo hasta el suelo, el inglés dejo caer el cigarrillo mirando a la persona que lo seguía, ahora frente a él, sin reconocerle aun, pero sintiendo una extraña familiaridad. El misterioso chico se sacó los lentes, guardándolos y jalo del cuello al inglés, besándole con fuerza. Arthur, sorprendido forcejeo con el extraño, a pesar de ser un adolecente tenía la fuerza suficiente de lanzarle contra la pared y, sin dejarle replicar, volviéndolo a besar. Sintió el sabor de su propia sangre, pues entre la lucha de largarse de allí, y el miedo de que alguien le viera, malinterpretando la situación, los dientes del otro habían cortado su labio. Le lanzo un rodillazo al costado, haciendo que el desconocido retrocediera, huyendo así hasta la multitud, cuando llego a esta empezó a caminar más despacio hasta llegar a Lovino y Antonio.

-No jodas, te beso un niñato- dijo Fernández, echándose a reír.

-Es una sorpresa, mirando tu cara, me sorprende que alguien te quisiera besar- dijo Lovino también entre risas.

Habían llegado a un bar en la 58th St, el ambiente estaba movido por ser año nuevo. La música sonaba suave y los tragos les habían calentado un poco. Lovino seguía molestando al inglés, mientas este volvía a pedir otra copa.

-Entonces no le viste bien la cara- dijo el español, intentando poner seria la situación.

-No del todo, se me abalanzo de repente, parecía un mastodonte aunque si recuerdo que tenía cara de puberto y los ojos azules.

-Entonces si lo recuerdas todo- dijo Vargas, pidiendo otro trago.

-Lovi, no bebas tanto.

-Cállate, beberé todo lo que quiera.

El español suspiro, ambos hombres parecían en una competencia de tragos. Si no detenía a Lovino, tendría que detener al inglés, sino, volvería a llevar a un muy expresivo italiano y a un bebé llorón por sí solo, por eso esperaba que Arthur no bebiera tanto, así sería más fácil irse solamente con Lovino al hombro. Y así fue, Lovino se puso muy bravo, casi mordiéndole la yugular llevándoselo del lugar. El español se despidió de lejos dejando al inglés allí, quien bebió hasta las 3 a.m.

El inglés pago su cuenta como pudo y salió del lugar, medio tambaleándose. Se sentía algo solitario, pero no iba a molestar nadie con eso. Saco su celular, tenía un mensaje, ''Tus labios son muy dulces'', remitente: Anónimo. Arthur se puso nervioso, sintiendo que veía más claro, a pesar de seguir ebrio. Una persona se detuvo frente a él, sonriéndole. Por alguna razón el inglés pensó en Alfred, un pequeño niño quien cuidaba de vez en cuando durante su adolescencia. El joven frente a él lucio idéntico al extraño del callejón. Retrocedió un poco, la calle estaba poco concurrida con algún ebrio en medio. El chico soplo algo a la cara del Kirkland. Arthur sintió de repente mareos, corrió un poco al local, pero a medio paso se sostuvo de la pared, pestañeo intentando aclarar su mirada, todo se veía borroso. El adolecente de ojos azules le susurro cosas a su oído mientras lo llevaba consigo casi cargado, ''Ahora te tengo, Arthie, podremos volver a estar juntos '' la voz del joven se hacía lejana a cada paso que este daba, luego no supo de sí.

 **Bronx, Estados Unidos, 1 de enero de 2015**

Cuando despertó estaba desnudo en una habitación de quizás algún motel. Asustado busco su ropa, sintiendo un agudo dolor en la espalda baja. Algo resbalo sobre sus muslos, lo toco y de la sorpresa se sentó en el suelo, aterrorizado, aquello viscoso entre sus dedos era semen. Alguien le había violado.

.


End file.
